Goodnight, beautiful
by PixelPhantastic
Summary: Dan and Phil are dating, they go out to town together, lounge around together, sleep together and basically do everything together. This is just a fan fiction about their experiences as a couple, and showing the admiration they have fir each other. Enjoy x
1. Chapter 1: Morning Love

It really was the little things that mattered. The thing they both has of holding hands while doing simple tasks like shopping, eating meals, watching TV and even browsing tumblr. The little things like if one had to leave in the morning without the other, they would leave a little note. The little thing of leaving little treats on each other's beds while the other was in the shower. It was the tiny little details that made both of their days happier. It was those things that even on the darkest of mornings and toughest of days, made them both get out of bed and get on with it. And without those tiny little things with a big impact, Dan and Phil couldn't be themselves.

Believe it or not, Phil Lester was a heavy sleeper. Dan would have to shake him multiple times in the morning to wake him, and even then he'd still lie there, drooling onto his pillow, butt in the air and hair looking like some sort of bird would live in it. This morning is no different, Dan could hear Phils snoring slowly creeping up in volume only 30 seconds after he had waken him. "Okay, thats it Phil." Dan says sternly, "Final warning or the sheets are coming off."

"Nooo," Phil groans sleepily, "Dan, please. Five more minutes."He presses his face into his pillow.

"Sorry, can't hear you for all the drool." Dan says as he pulls the cover off of Phill, leaving him lying on the bed completely exposed to the elements, in just his underwear. Dan laughs as Phil desperately searches blindly for wamth, refusing to open his eyes and accept that it's daytime.

"You're a meanie." Phil grumpily mumbles, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

Dan laughs and lies down on the bed behind Phil. He wraps his arms around him from behind and kisses him lightly on the cheek. "Come on Phil, time to get up." He gently nuzzles his back.

"Ah, but your arms are just so much cosier than the duvet was anyway." Phil whispers, snuggling closer to Dan. Dan runs his fingers through Phils hair, twisting it between his finger tips and letting it run through the spaces between his fingers.

Phil begins to do the same to Dans hair and leans forward and eskimo kisses him, "I love you, Dan." He says lovingly.

"I love you too Phil." He giggles, "but you have to get up."

"Mm fine." Phil moans, "but only if you don't leave me for the rest of the day."

"Of course I won't. " Dan reassures him, I'll just go and start breakfast while you get dressed." He says as he sits up.

He goes to stand up when Phil wraps his arms around Dans waist, "Da-an." He says, fluttering his eyelashes even though he can't see him. "Will you help me get dressed?" He rests his head on Dans shoulders and smiles.

Dan instantly blushes and stares at the floor. "Uh yeah sure Phil..." He stammers, his face now a bright red.

Phil giggles and pulls himself closer to Dan. "Thanks." He says, standing up with Dan, his arms still around him. Dan collects Phil's kitten pocket t-shirt and jeans, he grabs fresh underwear (while blushing) and picks up a pair of unmatching socks.

Phil smirks as he sees Dan is still blushing once he's collected his clothes. "I slept funny on my back and I can't get these off, can you help me Dan?"

If it's even physically possible, Dan goes even redder and slowly nods, his hands shaking, his body sweaty. He slides his hands under the elastic and Phil can feel him shaking. "Yeah them, can you pull them down?" Phil asks, acting innocent.

Dan nods and quickly slides them down, revealing Phils... Area. Dan quickly looks away, still blushing. His breathing is getting faster and he's even more sweaty and shaking. Dan feels himself go hard and quickly looks and sees that Phil is the same. "I can't exactly put my boxers on now can I?" Phil says.

"Maybe... maybe you don't need to put them on." Dan breathes. "Maybe I don't even need to have mine on." He shakily takes Phils hand and guides it to Dans jeans. Phil unfastens them and Dan pulls off his own top, exposing his chest. Phil pulls Dans jeans down and off, throwing them onto the floor.

Phil places both hands on Dans chest and presses against it. Their lips connect and they slowly kiss, their breathing gets deeper and more controlled and Dan guides Phil over to the bed. He lowers him into it and gets ontop of him kissing, bodies rub against each other, sweating, shaking, breathing deeply. Phil slowly takes of Dans boxers, almost too slowly. Dan moans in anticipation and smiles widely when Phil finally removes them and throws them somewhere.

"I love you, Phil." Dan moans.

"I love you too." Phil replies.

They go on for ages after that, touching each other gently, being in love in the bedroom. Until they stop and cuddle, they just lie there for hours, not saying anything, just listening to each other's breathing and heartbeats. Until Phil falls asleep, and Dan quickly does the same.

"Good evening Mr Lester." Dan says when Phil finally awakens and appears in the living room. He wears his dressing gown and goes over to sit next to Dan on the couch. To no surprises, Dan is on tumblr.

"I love you." Phil says, leaning his head on Dans shoulder, watching him scroll down his dashboard. Dan leans over to kiss Phil on the cheek and smiles.

"I love you too."

The two keep scrolling through tumblr, laughing at cat gifs and awkwardly blushing at fan art they are tagged in. Dan reblogs a few Kanye West photos, and Phil forces him to reblog some fuzzy ducklings.

"Do you want some tea?" Dan offers.

"You know, I really do. But I don't want you to leave me." Phil says sadly.

"Then come with me." Dan chuckles. He puts his laptop on the arm of the couch and stands up. Phil follows him into the kitchen and watches as he makes the tea. Eventually Dan hands a mug to Phil , and carries his own back into the living room. Sitting back down on the couch but not picking up the laptop. He pats his lap and points to Phil. Phil laughs and puts his tea down for a second. He lies on the couch with his head against Dans leg and sips his tea. Dan turns on the Tv and opens Netflix.

"What do you feel like watching?" He asks Phil.

"Buffy. Always Buffy." Phil states.

"Alright then." Dan says as he selects Buffy and then hits play.

For the rest of the evening they just sit and watch Buffy, drinking tea, and generally chatting. Until Phil falls asleep yet again.

Dan turns off the tv and puts the mugs in the sink. He closes his laptop and puts it in his room. He then goes into Phils room and opens the sheets, he goes back into the living room and lifts up Phil bridal style. He places him in the bed, and tucks him in. "Goodnight, beautiful." He says, kissing him on the head.

"Goodnight more beautiful." Phil murmurs. Dan isn't sure if he's talking in his sleep but laughs anyway, he probably is sleeping but it's what they say all the time, so his subconscious must be used to saying it.

_**Author Note: so I hope you enjoyed this! I wanted it to be cute as well as just a tiny bit sexual, well most of this chapter was about the sex, but I promise there won't be much more unless you want it! ( although do bear in mind I edited that scene to make it a T rating!) The next chapter will be cuter I promise! **_

_**Please review, even if you don't have enough time to go into much detail, I'd love to improve my writing! Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Feeding the Ducks

The nex morning, Phil is up before Dan. He cleans the mugs that have already been put in the sink from last night and boils the kettle to make fresh tea. He is wearing the clothes Dan had put out for him the day before - prior to them getting distracted by each other- and his glasses. He leaves the kettle to boil and quietly enters Dans room, he lightly shakes him and he sits up straight away.

"Is everything okay?" Dan asks, looking slightly panicked.

"Yes, don't worry! I just thought we could get up early and do something today."

"Oh that sounds great, Phil!"Dan smiles, throwing his arms around Phil."We haven't had a proper day out in a long time."

Phil squeezes Dan back, and they just hug until they hear the click of the kettle in the kitchen.

"Phil, was that the kettle I heard?"

"Yup!" Phil says proudly.

"Oh wow Phil, you've got a lot of energy this moning."

"I wonder why." Phil says sarcastically and then blushes.

Dan laughs and gets up from the bed, "Well then, we better go have that tea!" He gently taps Phils nose, "You look adorable in those glasses."

Phil puts his head down to hide the massive grin on his face, but Dan could still tell he had made him blush. Dan loved it when Phil blushed, it made him look so cute, he wanted to cuddle him all the time.

Phil hands a mug of tea over to Dan, who his leaning against the kitchen island, and begins to sip his own against the counter.

"So," Dan says, taking a sip of tea, "Wow, that tea is good!"He grins, looking down at his mug. "So what's the plans for today?" He finally says.

"Well I thought we could go somewhere nice for lunch? Visit some shops?"Phil suggests.

"That sounds like a brilliant day!" Dan agrees. "I'll go get showered and dressed, then we can go!" He smiles and skips off into his room to get a towel. Phil then collects the mugs and places them in the sink, then waves at Dan as he goes into the bathroom.

Phil grabs his laptop and sits on the couch, checking all his social medias. He replies to a few tweets and comments, then send out a tweet: " danisnotonfire and I are going into town today!"

Instantly, he gets a few hundred retweets and favourites, a few replies here and there. But one reply stood out from the rest: " amazingphil Yup. Can't wait. Currently showering so I don't gross out the public." Phil laughs out loud and leans back on the couch to shout through to Dan.

"Tweeting in the shower again? One of these days you're going to drop it or something in there!" He yells.

All he gets from Dan is a sarcastic laugh, Phil shakes his head and continues checking Facebook now. He's in the middle of replying to comments when he hears a loud clatter coming from the bathroom and lots of swearing coming from Dan.

"Dan?" Phil yells, running to the door, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine. It wasn't me that fell." Dan reassures Phil.

"Then wha-oh. Dan. Don't tell me you dropped your phone!"

"... it... fell out of my hand."

"Dan-"

"You told me not to say I dropped it!" Dan protests.

"Is it working?" Phil asks, shaking his head.

"Uh. No."

Phil runs his hand throw his hair and sighs, "So I guess a phone repair shop is added to our list of things to do?"

"Looks like it." Dan says, opening the bathroom door. He is covered only with a towel, his hair still wet and starting to curl, and he is holding a very wet iPhone. Phil can't help but start blushing and feeling warm at the sight of a wet Dan with just a towel covering his naked body. Dan obviously doesn't notice the way Phil is looking at him, as he hits out with: "Somehow I doubt rice will fix this."

"You don't say, Dan!"

Dan nervously laughs and runs to his room to dry his hair. Phil laughs to himself, shaking his head, and returns to the couch. He sends out yet another tweet: "So danisnotonfire just dropped his phone in the shower, and its not working. Oops."

About 10 minutes later Dan appears wearing his black skinny jeans, that dumb black top with the white circle on it, and a pair of converse. His hair is dry and straight, and his phone is still blank. He shoves it in his pocket beside his wallet and sniffs sadly. "My poor iPhone."

"That's what you get for being so sarcastic, Dan." Phil says."The whole internet now thinks you're an even bigger idiot than before." Dan shrugs and laughs. "I'm sure we can get it fixed somewhere."

Phil nods and smiles, "You ready?"

"Born ready." Dan confirms.

Phil rolls his eyes and laughs. "Come on you, before you break anything else." Phil opens the door and let's Dan out. He shuts door behind him and locks it, putting the keys into his pocket, even thought it's usually Dan in charge of the keys. "Just incase." He points out.

Dan and Phil decide to take a detour through the park, it had rained during the night and it's mid Autumn, so the park was filled with puddles and beautiful orange and red leaves. The couple walk hand in hand along the paths, sometimes cutting across the grass. Some people give them dirty looks, and probably not just because they were walking on the grass, but most people are civil and smile or politely nod. They swing their hands back and forward as they watch the birds in the trees and make their way to the lake.

There is quite a lot of ducks and swans, and Phil had bought bread on their way here, so they decide to feed them. Dan takes a picture of Phil (on Phils phone, of course) feeding the ducks without him knowing, and tweets "Taking over the world one duck at a time." And posts the picture. Then he tweets: "Also, danisnotonfire has a cute butt."He smirks to hmself and slides the phone back into his pocket.

"Do you want to feed them now?" Phil asks, offering a bit of bread to Dan.

"I'll probably scare the poor things with my clumsyness." Dan says mostly jokingly, although he does feel slightly truthful.

"Look, It's fine." Phil places a piece of bread on Dans palm and holds his hand, throwing it forward with his own, causing the bread to fly through the air and land right next to a duck. The duck quickly pecks it up and eats it, bobbing away to find more food. "See?" Phil says triumphantly, "Now you try." He hands a slice of bread to Dan and he timidly takes it.

He rips a tiny piece off and throws it, but it lands a little too hard and splashes all the baby swans, causing them all to swim away. "Point proven, Phil. I'm a clumsy idiot."

"No you're not, Dan. Try again. Aim for that little guy." Phil points to a small duckling near where Dan is standing. "Just remember throw gently."

Dan takes an even smaller piece of bread and throws it. He holds his breath as it flies through the air, and breathes a sigh of relief as it falls next to the duckling, who happily eats it. He throws more bits of bread and all the ducklings float towards him, looking for more. "Woah woah woah, this is getting too cute Phil, you take over."

Phil chuckles and takes the bread from Dan. "You're hilariously cute, Dan." He says.

Dan wanders over the one of the picnic tables facing the water and sits on the table part, resting his feet on the bench. He watches as Phil chooses what duck he wants to feed, and pulls off a bit of bread the exact size for them, never feeding the same duck twice. He watches Phils dark hair move in the slight breeze, the way he leans forward as he throws, his toned arms and legs and the cutest butt he'd ever seen. He finds himself staring at Phil and smiling, he doesn't even realise that he's getting closer and closer until he's being kissed. Because Dan is sitting, Phil has to lean dwon and kiss him over the bench. Phil runs his hand through Dans hair, "You're adorable, do you know that?" Phil whispers.

"I think you're the adorable one." Dan replies with that cheeky smirk Phil always loves. "Come on, let's get that lunch before we get oo touchy feely. I mean, this is a public park." Dan laughs.

"Yeah of course." Phil laughs too. He gives Dan a quick kiss and hug and Dan pinches his butt. "Dan!" Phil exclaims, blushing redder than a tomato.

"See, we should hurry up or who knows what I might grab next!" Dan says innocently and the two walk out the park in the direction of the town.

_**Authors Note: Well I hope that was better than the last chapter! Less sexual, but still a tiny little bit. Next chapter should be better, I hope, I'm already writing it! I know this doesn't really have a plot **_**yet **_**but maybe it will do? Or do you all just like it like this? Let me know! I think I need to make my chapters longer, but I suppose having no plot is good for that as It's not too rushed! Thank you so much for reading, please leave a little review to let me know if you liked this or not! And feel free to suggest things Dan and Phil could do together! See you next chapter!**_


End file.
